1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a foot-operated parking brake of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an apparatus disclosed in the Japanese laid-open patent application publication H8-318835, the peripheral surface of a bearing hole formed in a pawl for locking the position of a foot-operating brake level is covered with a resin material.